


I Can Hear Them Say

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean over hears Cas and Sam talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hear Them Say

He hadn't meant to listen in, it just sort of happened.

He gone to buy more beer, and when he got back to the hotel, he stopped.

"So has he said anything?" Dean raised a brow. That was Cas' voice, though it was shaky.

Dean almost pushed the door open, but listened anyway.

"You know how he is, Cas. It's hard enough to get him to open up at all, let alone about feelings."

A sigh, Cas, Dean thought.

What were they even talking about anyway? What feelings?

"This is hard, Sam. What can I do?"

It was Sam that sighed this time, Dean knew it.

"You can either wait it out, or make a move. It's really up to you. But if the way he looks at you means anything, I'd say your chances are good."

Dean's eyes widened. Him and Cas. They were talking about him and Cas. Together.

Which meant that Cas liked him, too. Which was freaking' awesome.

He snuck back down the hall, coming towards their room again as loud as he could, jiggling the lock.

When he entered Sam was cleaning guns just like he was when he left.

He passed out beers, letting his fingers linger over the back of Castiel's hand.

And when blue eyes met his, Dean gave him a wink.


End file.
